Melfina
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: Rodney is being courted. He doesn't know by who. All he has is words. Words on his laptop, words on the Atlantis database, words whispered in his ear through the communication system. Then he finally meets the person who says they love him.


Title: Melfina

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Archive: My site, The Lady of and Yahoo!Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own either SGA or Outlaw Star.

For the 5trueloves lj community.

Pairings: Rodney/Melfina (Atlantis)

Notes: Slight crossover with an anime called Outlaw Star. You can listen to the song, here.

Melfina

To: Dr.rodneymckayatlantis.ca

From: Melfinaatlantis.ca

Re: You

When our two souls stand up erect and strong,

Face to face, silent, drawing nigh and nigher,

Until the lengthening wings break into fire

At either curved point-what bitter wrong

Can the earth do to us, that we should not long

Be here contented? Think. In mounting higher,

The angels would press on us and aspire

To drop some golden orb of perfect song

Into our deep, dear silence. Let us stay

Rather on earth, Beloved,- where the unfit

Contrarious moods of men recoil away

And isolate pure spirits, and permit

A place to stand and love in for a day,

With darkness and the death-hour rounding it.

-Elizabeth Barrett Browning, _from_ Sonnets from the Portuguese, sonnet 22

Rodney read the poem and smiled and muttering quietly to himself, "I have a secret admirer. Of course I have a secret admirer. I'm the most brilliant man in two galaxies and saved Atlantis too many times to count. What's not to love?"

He saved the message and continued through the rest of his inbox.

As the weeks passed he continued to receive romantic poems, virtual cards and flowers. He began to smile more often, scaring his staff. He enjoyed the attention he received from his admirer and often contemplated who it was. One night, while he read some reports in his quarters, a female voice whispered to him through the speakers in his room, "For you, Rodney,"and music began to play.

Oto no nai mahiru . . .

Kaze wa toda okarui.

Suko shi nema kasou ni karabirra ga yueta.

Nanigerai kono omoi, nee, hito wa donna kotaoba de yonde ira no?

Shiroi suma no tsuski, tojikometa hanashi wo . . .

Hikarifura you ni kikasete ne, sotto.

Rodney opened his eyes when the music stopped. He moved to his laptop and began a search of the Atlantis database. He leaned back; his admirer had sent him the song on a private channel. He made a recording. He had heard Miko speaking in Japanese under her breath every now and then. So he recognized some of the words from the song as being Japanese he would ask Miko for a translation in the morning.

The next morning he approached Miko, laptop in hand. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. She looked up and smiled nervously, "Yes, Dr. McKay?"

He played the song and then asked her, "Can you translate this for me, Miko?"

"Strange, I've never heard of this song before." Miko frowned thoughtfully and scribbled out the translation on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Ummm, may I ask, Dr. McKay, where did you get this song from?"

Rodney looked at her, smiled and walked away without answering. He sat down on a stool and read the translation she had provided.

One soundless midday, the wind was fresh and clean,

And the flower petals swayed as if they were asleep.

This serene feeling. . .

Tell me, what's the name that people give it?

Tell me a story that's locked away in the white sand of the moon, let me hear it as gently as light shining down.

Rodney had had enough of not knowing who was courting him. He had hoped his admirer would have revealed herself on her own but his patience had run out. He began to search out his mysterious admirer. Rodney scowled in annoyance. He had spent hours ton his laptop trying to search for her. Whoever she was, she was good. All he could find on her was her online name of Melfina. He couldn't trace who she really was. He wanted to talk to her. He sent out a message to her online account hoping to get a response.

A few days passed and he finally got the response he was looking for. Every night he and his admirer conversed over the Atlantis network and got to know each other better. Rodney had had other relationships and they had all gone sour after they got to know him. They said he was to intense and that his work took up most of his life. Melfina understood what made him tick and it didn't scare her off. Finally though the conversations they had over the internet were not enough for him. He had to meet the woman he had slowly fallen in love with over the past couple of months in person.

He sat in front of his laptop in his quarters and waited for Melfina to come online. When she did, Rodney typed:

Knowledge is Power: We have to meet in person. 

Melfina: I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Rodney. 

Knowledge is Power: What do you mean it's not a good idea? 

Melfina: There are things about me that you don't know. 

Knowledge is Power: I don't care! 

Knowledge is Power: I think we should meet. 

Knowledge is Power: I want to talk to you face to face. 

Melfina: Alright. 

Melfina: When? 

Knowledge is Power: Tomorrow after work. 

Melfina: Alright. 

Melfina: Meet me at the North Pier. 

Knowledge is Power: The North Pier. 

Knowledge is Power: See you tomorrow. 

Knowledge is Power has left. 

Melfina has left. 

That evening Rodney paced back and forth impatiently waiting for his date to show up. He had been waiting for this moment all day. "Rodney."

"Melfina," Rodney peered around, "Where are you?"

"I'm here."

He spun around and saw nothing. He frowned unhappily, realizing that the voice was once again coming from Atlantis' speakers. "I thought . . . I thought we were supposed to meet in person?"

"We are." A glowing light formed in front of him and coalesced into a petite young woman with long, black hair and grey-blue eyes. "Hello, Rodney. I am Melfina, or more specifically, the A.I. of Atlantis."

"A.I. of Atlantis?"

"Yes, with the introduction of the ZPM, I began to regain some of my functions. I became more aware of what was going on around me and I became aware of you, Rodney. I saw what you did for me and the city. I fell in love with you just as you did with me."

Atlantis lifted her hand and gently touched Rodney's cheek. Rodney frowned, he felt nothing and he rapidly came to a horrible realization. He reached out and his hand passed through Atlantis. "I can't touch you."

"No. Unfortunately there is not enough power to create a hard light hologram."

"So you can create a more physical form?"

Atlantis nodded her head. Rodney smiled, excitement filling his eyes, "Do you know how to create a ZPM?"

"Yes, but it will take time to create the necessary parts."

Rodney smiled, "That's alright." He sighed softly. "I wish they had created you a more physical body."

A sad look passed through her eyes. "Melfina? What's wrong?"

"The Ancients didn't create me. I was created in a parallel universe and they stole me from there. I do have a body, I am actually an android. I originally was the plug and play A.I. of a grappler ship called the 'Outlaw Star.' The Ancients took me from my friends and from Gene." Sorrow filled her voice when she said Gene's name and Rodney got the impression that Gene had been very important to her. "The Ancients placed my body into a vessel similar to the one I used in the 'Outlaw Star' except I can't see out of it. I don't know exactly where they put me in the city. They have hidden that knowledge from me." She looked down at her hands and then looked up at Rodney and whispered, "Rodney, I'll download the information I have on the 'Outlaw Star' to your laptop. Please use the information on it to find where I am located."

A look of determination crossed his face. "I will, Melfina. I promise."

Owari


End file.
